nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna
Background Anna Sterna is one of characters briefly shown early on, a wielder of a Wyrmstone much like Walter, Alice, Arthur and Sylvie. At a young age she ran away from home, seemingly unable to bear living with her parents and their expectations for her. She tended to do things her way, and when she wanted to do it, to the chagrin of her parents. Her elder brother was their favorite, and she felt as if she could never compete with him; with all the praises he received and the affections thrown his direction, she felt out of place and needed to be away from the place. With nothing to her name, she wandered The White Road for days without a coin to her name. Eventually she came across a wounded Tygral near the road, her body riddled with arrows and barely clinging to life. She tended to the beast's wounds, winning her trust and earning a new friend. She named the beast Daisy, and the two were inseparable. At some point she arrived in Eras, and joined the Warrior's Guild in hopes of winning some renown, something that would spread her name all over the land, so that her parents could look at her and feel proud, so much so that they'd forget her sibling. Using her looks, and her ability to manipulate others of the opposite sex, she flew through the ranks upon the backs of others. She barely did anything, and discarded those she no longer had a use for, while using the gold obtained to purchase a manse, and lots of delectable treats for herself and Daisy. During one quest, her partner discovered a Wyrmstone among the corpses of several unrecognizable beings, one that she plucked from the earth and took the power for herself. Even with her newfound abilities granted by the stone, she barely did any work on her own, continuously riding upon the backs of others until she reached S rank, and finally started going about her duties by herself. Anna is known as someone who abuses the kindness of others, using them to get her way until she no longer needs them, and exploits their hospitality. During an escort quest with Ryu and Yoli, she returns to Eras on her own upon its completion where she is tortured and killed by Seraiya. Appearance Anna is fair skinned, with a slight chubby build, a conceited expression firm in place. She has dark wavy shoulder length hair, and black eyes. She dons expensive leather armor, adamantite rivets jutting from the small epaulets, the back of the gloves, and the shin area of her boots. Along with this, dark leather form fitting breeches. Her Wyrmstone takes the form of a bow, and is capable of firing ice elemental arrows that freeze targets solid. Personality Anna is a master of crocodile tears, and is highly manipulative toward others until she no longer needs them. She can come off cold to those she needs nothing from, and incredibly sweet and endearing to those she seeks to abuse. She is, however, very caring toward animals, namely cats. She can often be seen feeding strays in Eras, and surrounded by them whenever she crosses the residential areas. Trivia * The character and her pet Tygral, Daisy, are based upon the author's younger sister and her cat of the same name. Category:Characters